


晚餐

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	晚餐

下课买完晚饭回去的路上才收到尹净汉的消息，说是上了一天的课实在是累得不行要先回家睡一觉，让三个弟弟回了家自己吃饭就是了并不用叫他也不需要等他，给他留的饭只用放到餐桌上就好，等他饿了醒了自然会自己吃的。

事实上别说是尹净汉今天倒霉遇上补课上了一整天的课，就是他们几个仅仅是上了一个下午的课都觉得身心疲惫，恨不得也立刻飞回柔软舒服的床上好好休息，但终究还是拧不过饿得咕咕叫的肚子，只好三个人坐在餐桌旁拆开买来的外带盒饭解决晚餐。

“不要这个。”李知勋低头盯着面前的盒饭，筷子一挑把不爱吃的菜夹出来，左看右看最终伸长右手将菜送到了权顺荣嘴边，“吃掉。”

和两个同龄的好友不同，权顺荣今天早上还去忙了别的事情没怎么休息，所以在吃到五六分饱的现在就已经有些犯困，一举一动都开始变得慢吞吞。但即便是这样，还是在听到李知勋的要求过后听话地往前一凑连带着筷子的一头一同咬进嘴里，就是慢悠悠的样子让李知勋也没了耐性，直接把筷子抽出来就继续低头吃饭了。

“我说。”本来又恢复安静的吃饭时刻再一次被全圆佑打破，他本来想摁着椅子撑起身凑到权顺荣那边，却一不小心摁到李知勋大腿上，李知勋原本天生就怕别人摁他大腿惹他痒，猝不及防来了这么一下直接把他搞得跟只炸毛的猫似的，就差一蹦三尺高开始咬人了。

“不许摁我的腿！”他气得想把腿收起来顺便抖掉那只仍然留在他腿上的手，最后还踢了全圆佑小腿一下。“痒死了！”

全圆佑没好气地收回手，再次把目光投向权顺荣，“我是想说，你要不先睡一会儿再起来吃，不然一会儿指不定一头埋进饭盒里。”

权顺荣眼皮都准备上下打架，但此时还有心思想起这个还是特意为了慰劳自己而买的盒饭，想着一定得吃完，无奈自己真的很困，于是真的把饭盖起来推到一边，直接倒在了餐桌上睡觉。

全圆佑这才无奈地边笑边收回目光，转眼又留意到了李知勋，想起刚才被踢到的地方好像还隐隐作痛，却又再次凑过去，还从自己饭盒里夹了块肉递到他面前，放软了声音讨好他，“生什么气啊，还发这么大脾气呢。” 

这会儿李知勋那点小脾气也消了，其实原本也不是什么大事，就是他一时怕痒不小心吼得大声了点，更何况全圆佑也不是故意的，加上还这样哄他，正好顺着这个台阶下得了。“嗯。”他点点头算是应了，正要够到那块肉，就被对方突然拿离了筷子，随之一个柔软的吻便落到他的嘴角。“那让我亲一下会不会更快原谅我呢。”

李知勋被他亲得一愣，但很快就反应过来，不仅笑得眼睛弯弯，还难得主动地把手勾到全圆佑脖子上，“你可以再亲一下试试。”说罢，又将头伸到全圆佑旁边，嘴巴靠在他的耳边吹气，“或者也可以亲别的地方试试哦。”

“好啊。”

李知勋被抱着坐到了餐桌上，下半身穿着的短裤和内裤全被扒了随手扔到旁边，两条白皙匀称的腿被架在全圆佑肩上，只要他一低头，就能清楚地看见自己的性器被全圆佑前后晃动吞吐的色情场面。

虽然即使不用看，光是处在对方温热的口腔，感受着对方灵活舌头的各种挑逗，加上选择直接在饭厅搞起来还要顾虑到权顺荣随时醒来的羞耻感，都足以让他整个人敏感得不行，只是被舔了几下磨了几下就险些要叫出声，只好咬住自己的指节堪堪把呻吟止在嘴里。

但是全圆佑像是一点都不担心会因此吵醒权顺荣，甚至在吮吸时还发出了些许水声，暧昧色情的声音传进耳里让李知勋羞得没忍住一手揪住了全圆佑的头发，立刻就被对方以更加过火的方式回应，嘴里发出的水声也愈发大声。

他嘴里还含着李知勋的性器，双手却往他大腿上捏，手指一点点去勾他敏感的大腿内侧，把他拉下来一点掐他的臀肉，猛地做了几个深喉，听着他呜咽着浑身发抖正欲发泄之时松了口退出来，让他双腿绷紧射到他小腹上。

全圆佑两只手还钳着李知勋的两条小腿，眼前就完全是李知勋双腿大开还脸颊泛红眼角含泪的诱人画面，眼神一暗又靠过去叼住他的下嘴唇。先是细细含着慢慢地磨，后面舌头便钻进李知勋的嘴里，敲开他的牙齿勾着他的舌头，又舔过他的上颚和牙齿，好像势要把他亲得晕头转向才肯罢休。边吻边喘气从鼻腔喷出的温热气息喷在脸上，火热得让人完全招架不住。

他终于肯放过他嘴巴改去吻李知勋的耳垂，吻了没几下又变成用牙齿轻轻啃咬，一只手就像一条蛇一般飞快从衣服下摆钻进去落到他的胸口，而后又掀起他的衣服下摆送到他的嘴边让他自己咬着。“乖，咬着衣服。”看他果真乖乖张口咬住自己的衣服下摆又凑过去给了他一个奖励的亲吻，转即大手就抚上对方稍有锻炼而鼓起的胸部，整个手掌落到上面揉捏玩弄，李知勋还没半点准备就被全圆佑突然捏住他的乳头，轻微的痛意和快感同时袭来让他忍不住叫出了声，叫完才记得权顺荣还趴在餐桌上睡觉，吓得哆哆嗦嗦正要回头就被全圆佑轻声安慰了，“没事，他没醒。”

李知勋呜咽一声把脸埋到全圆佑肩膀上，两条胳膊也搂紧了他的脖子，像只小动物一样蹭着他撒娇。

全圆佑托着他的屁股把他抱离餐桌放倒在客厅的沙发上，分开他的双腿，带着不知道从哪里摸出来的润滑往李知勋的后穴里滑进一根手指，两根，三根……直至那个紧致的地方变得松软，容得下几根手指在里面搅动，听着还能带出点水声，于是循例又要逗李知勋说他下面水多，被软绵绵的拳头打到身上还乐呵的很。挺腰把勃起的性器完全送进后穴时发出了满足的低叹，低下头又去找到李知勋的嘴唇吻住。

与此同时全圆佑开始挺身抽插，从慢到快，被硬物破开一点点入侵的异物感让李知勋下意识想夹紧后穴，却被对方提前一步察觉一个用力捅到敏感点，逼得李知勋又叫出声还软了身子，但这次已经无心去看是否有吵醒权顺荣，叫了几声之后甚至开始骂全圆佑，“唔、唔……啊——全圆佑你这个……混蛋！你、你这个……啊——”

要说在这种阵仗之下权顺荣居然还没醒那就是骗人的，事实上在全圆佑和李知勋在在这张餐桌上搞完还说他没醒的时候他就已经迷迷糊糊地醒过来了。被细细碎碎一点都不寻常的声音扰得没法继续睡觉，正想着要抬头看看两个人在干什么，就被来自李知勋的一声呻吟吓得半路刹车。

怎么还直接在这里搞起来了，拜托他还在睡觉诶！他只好趴在桌上继续装睡，嘴巴却暗自噘得能挂上个油瓶。

这点声音只要是整个屋子里上过李知勋的人都听过，也正好就是除了李知勋的其余三位，自然清楚地知道这是李知勋在做爱时被玩弄什么地方无法忍下而发出的叫声。

直到全圆佑把李知勋抱走，权顺荣才稍微松口气打算起身趁人不注意偷偷溜走，谁知没走出几步就发现他们只不过是把阵地转移到了离餐桌不远的客厅沙发，顿时倒退撤回来在心里骂街。

不仅是来自李知勋的放荡呻吟，就连他们两个人做爱时发出的肉体拍打声都清楚地传入权顺荣耳中，脑子和身子便自动回忆起埋在李知勋紧致肠道里的抽插的爽意，还有被全圆佑一下一下捅到敏感点的快感，性器立刻就硬了，被内裤勒得难受。

他悄悄扒下点裤子和内裤只露出有反应的性器，耳朵听着客厅里做爱的声音偷偷手淫。上下撸动的速度越来越快，手指也弯起来刺激铃口和其他地方，眼见马上就要射精，却没想突然被另一只明显不属于他的干净漂亮的手抚上了性器，吓得立刻射了出来，还射得满手都是。

“这是顺荣留给哥哥的晚餐吗？”他抬头一看果然是本来还在楼上补觉的尹净汉，见权顺荣一脸错愕反倒心情还不错，抽起他自己被精液弄脏的手，色情地把还带有精液的食指含进嘴里，好好在他面前吸吮了几下。

这种暗示性极强的动作立刻让权顺荣红了脸，还没等有所回应尹净汉就已经低头开始吻他，用舌头温柔地舔他的嘴唇。尹净汉向来喜欢亲他，每每都说他的唇色和嘴唇实在是太漂亮了很适合接吻，然后就几乎不管什么场合都会突然亲他一下，像是恶作剧但又令他害羞暗喜。

只是做爱前的亲吻怎么说都要更加热烈一些，被摁在椅子上捏着下巴与尹净汉接吻，交缠之间还带出了些许暧昧的水声，舌头勾在一起亲得发麻，嘴唇分开的时候还能牵出几丝来不及吞下的口水。

权顺荣被亲得有些发愣，张着嘴的可爱模样让尹净汉忍不住往他肉乎乎的脸颊肉上咬了一口，然后又靠到他耳边低声同他说话。“还是说，顺荣就是我的晚餐呢？”

从耳朵传来的温度好像一直传遍了全身，明明只是一句简单的荤话就已经让他刚才释放过的性器再一次勃起。

“他们很过分是不是？刚才居然直接在这里做起来诶。”尹净汉看了眼被丢在地上的裤子内裤，嘴里说的话像是很谴责这种行为的语气，把头转回来的时候脸上却是笑眯眯的。“但是我们也可以哦。”

他弯腰把还呆坐在椅子上的弟弟抱起来，而且做得比全圆佑还要过分，不仅扒了权顺荣下半身的衣服，就连他上半身的卫衣也脱下来扔到一边，满足地把光溜溜的弟弟抱在怀里。

“那顺荣要不要做哥哥的晚餐呢？被哥哥吃掉好不好，嗯？”

尹净汉的一根手指已经毫无预警地伸进他的后穴肆意搅动，嘴上还是这种哄骗小朋友的语气，在他耳边又是吹气又是含耳垂，痒得他想躲开但又被紧紧钳着腰无法动弹，只好偏着头想耸起一边肩膀挡住痒意。

“好不好嘛，嗯？顺荣答应我嘛。”虽然还撒着娇听起来很是可爱的样子，但其实手上已经把四根手指塞进了权顺荣的后穴帮他扩张，最长的中指还时不时想伸到最里面像是要寻找他的敏感点。仅仅是手指在肠壁里抠挖就已经快让权顺荣发疯，还忍不住地开始扭动屁股迎合尹净汉作坏的手指。

“可以呜……哥哥可以把顺荣吃掉……”一不小心就把人欺负得过了头，权顺荣开口回答的时候已经有了微微的哭腔。脸颊肉挤到一起可怜兮兮又可爱的很，才刚把脸埋到尹净汉胸口就被对方拉过来继续亲吻。

吻得正是浓情蜜意，突然就被抱起来放到了餐桌上，两条腿被抓起几乎要被抬回自己肩上，还没来得及撒娇说痛，便感受到一个硬物抵到了穴口，他紧张地收紧后穴却恰巧像是邀请一般把前端含进了一部分，刚听见尹净汉的一声轻笑，下一秒就立刻感受到了全根没入的胀痛感，于是便真的不争气地哭出声，眼泪哗哗地往下流。“痛……好痛呜呜……”

“别哭别哭是哥哥不对啊。”这会儿也顾不上其他，尹净汉先是好声好气哄着人把眼泪擦干，后又在他脸上轻轻留下一个个吻安慰他，好不容易才等到人哭够了，理智也回来了，想起自己居然为了这点小事哭成这样也有点害羞，像只小鸵鸟似的就埋到尹净汉怀里不肯露面了。“那我可以动了吗宝？”

感受到权顺荣在他怀里点头，尹净汉这才重新放松下来，只是轻轻地晃了下身子，就换来了对方抓紧他衣服的回应，看得他一时坏心思又冒了出来，一肚子坏主意要逗弟弟。

他特意放慢了抽插的动作，慢吞吞地像是摁了半倍速，虽然每一下都有戳到敏感点舒服得他脚趾蜷缩，但还是让权顺荣一边弱弱呻吟一边忍不住开口撒娇。“可以再快一点……啊——净汉哥可以再用力一点的呀……唔！”

好像就是等着权顺荣说这句话，尹净汉立刻就把人抱离了餐桌抵到了墙上。

仅仅依靠尹净汉撑着他使埋在身子里的性器插得更深，权顺荣往后一仰露出脆弱的脖颈，然后马上就被尹净汉含住吸吮，在白嫩的皮肤上留下了一个个显眼的吻痕。

他托着权顺荣的腰把自己抽出来一半又狠狠撞进去，受体位控制尹净汉撞进去的每一下都撞得极深，敏感点被撞到的酥麻快感从身体一处散播到了每一处，权顺荣被撞得浑身发软使不上力气，想搂紧尹净汉两条胳膊却没了力气只能软趴趴地垂在对方的背后。

“太、太深了……啊……净汉哥好深……啊——”他最后一下突然被操得发出一声长吟，哆嗦着又射了一次，第二次高潮使他脸颊更加发红，哭着又要跟尹净汉撒娇，如愿以偿得到又一个亲亲作为安慰，然后马上就毫无防备地被干得更厉害，加上刚才才高潮过的身体还特别敏感，逼得权顺荣叫得一声比一声大，连带着客厅的全圆佑和李知勋都忍不住转过来看了他们几眼。

正好都要抱着人上楼清理，尹净汉抱着权顺荣上楼的时候顺便还和抱着李知勋的全圆佑交换了一个吻。

“下次要换哥操我吗？”

“好啊。”


End file.
